Anna and Elsa Read A Fanfiction
by UniqueBlue
Summary: Our favorite Arendalle sisters get to read a fanfiction for the first time in forever (AND Yes they have internet access! DEAL WITH IT! XD ) after Elsa got an email for a story they want her to read and review but this fanfic is not what they expected, if you know what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea was inspired by other ROTG fanfics involving the characters reading fanfiction and them having hilarious reactions to it, so why not :3 By the way. If you see the writing in Italics and bold, that means that the fanfic is being read by someone. That's all I gotta say now. Enjoy! :3**

"Come on Anna! These people are waiting!" Elsa rushed her sister. Anna busted the door open, hopping on one foot trying to get her purple skirt on. "I'm... coming... I... Just... need... to..." She struggled as she tried to use her strength to get it on. Elsa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

She groaned and struggled for the stubborn skirt to come on until it finally did. "Got it!" she said satisfied. "So, what are we are we doing again?" Anna asked. eyebrow raised.

"I told you before, we are reading and reviewing fanfiction stories" explained Elsa, smirking.

"OOOH!"Anna smiled, remembered that her sister has just told her that yesterday. "What are are fanfiction stories?"

"Well, I hate to sound like dictionary but Fanfictions are fiction written by fans of a movie, video game, book, or TV series and use canon characters and situations to develop new plots" Explained Elsa.

Anna crossed her arms and smirked at her sister, "You mesmerized that from dictionary dot com didn't you?"

"Yes" Elsa replied, smiling nervously. She looked in her email on her computer and found a link to the fanfiction they are going to read with a side note on the bottom.

"Is that the story?" Asked Anna.

"Yup, And they left a side note. It says: _Dear Ice Queen Elsa, Here is a fanfic that I think you might enjoy reading and reviewing even though this fanfic is kind of short. I Hope you enjoy this! Sincerely, Anonymous. P.S. Elsa I think you're a total baddie!" _

Elsa finished that last sentence, leaving her and Anna with a raised eyebrow at that compliment that they were unfamiliar with, or at least they don't think it's a compliment.

They looked at each other, "What's a baddie?" asked Elsa.

Anna shrugged, "I Don't know, probably a compliment or something"

Elsa also shrugged and turned on the webcam towards them. "Hi Guys, Elsa here" She spoke in the camera. Anna whispered over to her sister, "Who are you talking to?"

"The viewers" Elsa replied by whispering back.

"Oh" Anna smiled nervously at the webcam and slowly at the viewers. "H-hi. And I'm her sister Anna"

"Okay so today me and my sister Anna are going to be reviewing a fanfic called A Frosty Pairing. It's rated M..." Elsa gulped nervously. "It's in English. It's romance. It's a crossover between Frozen and Rise of the guardians? And it's Elsa slash Jack Frost?! " Exclaimed Elsa. "Oh no! Why?!" She covered her face in embarrassment, blushing beet red.

"Huh? Isn't that white haired guy with ice powers just like yours?" Anna questioned

"Yes the irrational thing about this is I don't even know the guy nor have I met him" said Elsa.

"I know, it's weird. " said Anna.

Elsa shrugged, "Maybe but that's still no reason to- alright we're wasting time" Elsa blushed not wanting to talk or think about it. "now let's read this fanfic" she looked at her younger sister. "Wanna read first Anna?" She asked.

"Oh no thanks" Anna giggled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. Elsa shrugged and began to read, She deeply, deeply hoped that this fanfic will be at least good or okay, instead of bad or disturbing.

_**It was a warm, spring day and Queen Elsa was boured-**_

Elsa stopped right there, confused. "okay, For one, Why would I be bored? and second, Why did you misspelled the word bored? It's supposed to be B-o-r-e-d. Not B-o-U-r-d! Please check your spelling before you put it out there for the world to see, please" Said Elsa calmly but slightly annoyed. She continued to read more of the fanfiction,

_**-was BORED, So she got up from her throne and decided she was going to goo outs-**_

Elsa stopped there for a moment and slowly raised her eyebrow, looking into the camera. "Goo outside? Goo outside? Okay, Don't you mean, oh I Don't know, GO outside?! IT'S GO! GO! GO! GO! is that really hard to spell?!" She exclaimed.

Anna rubbed her back to get her to calm down. "Calm down Elsa, Calm down. It's not a big deal, i mean, so what if this person obviously spell THE MOST EASIEST WORD IN ALL MANKI-" Anna was getting ready to blurt out an annoyed yell but quickly kept her cool. "Okay, Okay, I'm calm, I'm calm"

Elsa sighed and continued to read the rest without trying to have a slight outburst like she have just had.

_**GO outside and stand on the balcony where it was nice and cool out there. She watched as the people walked by. Some looked busy, some didn't. Some happy and some were exhausted or annoyed. The white haired queen-**_

She stopped there for a moment and rose an eyebrow again.

"Um, My hair is not white, it's platinum" She explained in a calm tone. "Why do people keep thinking it's white? it's obviously not as you can see" she

"Maybe they just don't know the difference" Suggested Anna.

Elsa shrugged and sighed, _**-let out a tired sigh. All of sudden, a blast of wind blew over her. She held up her arms up in front of her to block the cold out of her face, But then again the cold never really bothered her anyway.**_

Elsa smirked and chuckled, "Hey that's my line. I Never thought someone would use that. I have to admit that was pretty funny"

"Yeah" Anna giggled. "That was pretty funny I will also admit"

Elsa nodded and began to read more of the story.

_**Once it stopped, she sighed in relief but then a guy's voice spoke from behind her**_

"I Bet I know who that guy is" Anna teased in a slight singing tone, smirking.

Elsa blushed, "Anna!"

The pig-tailed brunette girl just giggled.

_"__**J-Jack?" Said Elsa, turning around.**_

Anna laughed her butt off, banging on the computer table. "HAHAHA! I knew it! It was your boyfriend!" teased Anna.

"Oh Be quiet Anna" Said Elsa rolling her eyes and blushing, trying not to snap at her younger sister.

_"__**Yup, that's my name! don't wear it out"He said in a cheeful manner.**_

"Wow, So Arrogant yet so happy. I'm sure you like those types of guys, don't you Elsa?" Teased Anna softly nudging her elbow on Elsa's arm. Elsa sighed, she was not only irritated at Anna's teasing about the Frost guy but also few of the absurdly misspelled words she keeps coming across but as an Elegant Queen, she wanted to keep her cool.

"Alright for one, Anna cut it out and two, Cheerful is spelled wrong, it's supposed to be spelled, C-h-e-e-r-f-u-l" She said calmly.

"Wow, This person never seems to check his spelling"

"Seems like it" Elsa continued to read the rest of the awkward fanfic.

"_**Jack, what are you doing here?" asked Elsa, confused. "Oh nothing, just wanted to see how my favorite ice queen was doing" Elsa sighed, "Eh, same old, same old. Bored out of my mind" Jack quickly spread a mischievously naughty grin on his perfectly clean and clear face. **_

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened, then looked at each other with a muddled expression. "O-Kay, Awwwkwaaard" Said Anna in a singing like tone.

_"__**Elsa turned out and caught him grinning like that at her, it was creeping her out actually"**_

The queen stopped there for a moment. "Well Of course I would be creeped out if someone was looking at me that way!" She shuddered at the thought of that.

_"__**What? Why are you looking at me like that?' Jack innocently kicked his feet back and forth, "Oh No reason, Just wanted to ask are you in the mood"**_

"What does he mean by that?" Asked Anna.

Elsa shrugged, "I Hope he's talking about a snowball fight or something"

"Maybe it is! Keep reading Elsa!" Anna demanded excitedly.

_"__**Mood? Mood for what?" Asked Elsa. "Oh You know" Jack winked and gestured his head to Elsa's bedroom. That could only mean ONE THING!**_

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, their eyes widened again. They both blushed at the same time but Elsa blushed harder. "Um Elsa? Where do you think this is going? Please don't tell me they are having the snowball fight in your room"

"Even if that happened, you know I would never allow that to happen, nope, Not in this castle!" Ranted Elsa. "And I also hope It doesn't lead to something more... extreme" Elsa said nervously.

"Yeah me neither" agreed Anna.

Elsa suddenly felt her bladder rumble, she blushed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Anna.

"I Just gotta go to the bathroom! Please don't continue to read the story while I'm gone!" and with that, Elsa ran out of the room while holding her stomach and into the bathroom; Leaving Anna puzzled, "Hm, Guess she had to many of those breakfast burritos, I Told her not eat them because were for Kristoff"

**A/N: LMAO Poor Elsa! Should of listened to her sister XD anyways, I Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this cuz the next chapter is going to get a little interesting if you know what I mean *wink, wink* LOL XD I'll try not to make the next chapter too disturbing alright? Alright :D I Will update the next chapter by the end of this week and I Hope you all great night/day! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

After ten minutes in the bathroom, Elsa finally felt relieved after she let it go. She closed the bathroom door behind her and went back into the room with her sister. Kristoff came walking by near the bathroom with a newspaper under his arm, whistling a random tune. He went into the bathroom and locked it but unfortunately, Elsa forgot to spray in there.

~Meanwhile back in the room~

"Hey Elsa, were you alright in there" asked Anna.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I should have never eaten those breakfast burritos this morning"

"Did you remember to spray in there before you got out of that bathroom?"

"Of course I did"

Across the hallway, Kristoff's scream in disgust can be heard, "OH MY GOD! WHO FORGOT TO SPRAY IN HERE?! SMELLS LIKE SOMEONE DIED IN HERE! OH MY GOD!"

Anna looked at her sister puzzled, "You didn't, did you?" Elsa grinned and shrugged. "Hehe? I Forgot?"

Anna shook her head and rolled her eyes, sighing. "Alright, whatever you say. Now, where was I? Oh there it is"

"_**OOOH! I Know what you mean" Said Elsa, flirting back and winking. She grinned evilly and jumped into Jack's arms.**_

Elsa covered her face with her hands "Oh no! Why?! Why?! Whhhhy?!" She muffled through her covered.

Anna patted her back in comfort, "Hey Elsa, I Think you should let me read the rest"

"Thanks Anna, You're a life saver. Be careful Anna, you know, the horrible grammar and spelling and stuff"

"And the bedroom scene?" Anna added.

Elsa covered ears, "LALALALALA!" she sung loud, not wanting to be reminded about it.

Anna sighed and started reading, she also felt a little nervous about reading this as well,

_**Ready to go riding on my staff if you know what I mean?" said Jack in a seductive flirty tone. "Oh You bet I am" Elsa replied back aslo in a flirty tone, flollwed by winking.**_

"Um, Alright, for one... They Spelled also and followed wrong, and secondly..." Elsa was so irritated by the story's misspellings and so and so that she went speechless. All she could do is sigh. "Never mind" She rubbed her temples in complete stress.

Anna shrugged and continued to try to read the rest of the story while trying not to gag. She gulped before she began to read.

_**Jack chuckled seductively at Elsa and carried upstairs. There was nobody at the castle, it was mostly quiet there all day, So Elsa and Jack had all the time they had together, which was a perfect time for them to do their special hanky panky.**_

Anna started to giggle at that phrase, "What in the world is a hanky pank- Oh" She started to blush as she quickly found out what that phrase meant, "Never mind" She giggled and blushed. Elsa sighed heavily and shook her head at her younger sister.

_**They finally got up to her room and locked the door behind them. The ice queen bit her lip, which turned on Jack even more. He laid her on the bed and they started to make out.**_

Anna and Elsa started to gag.

_**Their Sexual hormones were raging like a wildfire and they both knew it too. First, they did second base,**_

"Wait! What's second base?" asked Anna.

Elsa shrugged.

"Let me look this up really quick" said Anna. She quickly pulled up and tab, searching up what the phrase second base meant. "oooh, So that's what it means" Anna blushed hard and chuckled nervously, looking at her sister and rubbing the back of her neck shyly.

Elsa crossed her arms and shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing Anna. Please let's finish this story so I can forget about it later"

Anna sighed and cringed slightly.

_**Then they groped each other, Then they massaged each other in a pleasurable way. And when they were turn on enough, they were finally ready for round 1, if you know what i meen.**_

"Oh god" said Elsa, covering her face in embarrassment. "Not only did they actually put the number one and misspelled the word mean but-"

"You and Jack are gonna do the hanky panky" Teased Anna with a wide grin on her face.

"ANNA! STOP! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!" Shouted Elsa, blushing hard.

"Well, Technically, We're reading this fanfic in front of people who are watching this, so basically We're embarrassing ourselves" Explained Anna.

Elsa glared at Anna.

"OKAY! Let me stop talking! let me stop talking!" said Anna.

_**He took off his shirt, reaveling his hot, sexy, irrisistable, disirable, sultry, lucious, delicious, foxy, voluptuous,**_

"WE GET IT ALREADY!" Yelled the two sisters, irritably.

_**hot, sexy sexy sexy eight pack abs! Which made Elsa's nose bleed, much to Jack's satisfaction.**_

The sisters looked at each other confused.

"Okay, not only is desirable, luscious, irresistible AND revealing spelled wrong but... Why was my nose bleeding as soon as I saw him take his shirt off?" Asked Elsa, blushing.

"Because you're turned on-" Anna flew a hand over her mouth, blushing.

Elsa looked at her sister in an unthinkable expression. "Anna? Have you've been going on those inappropriately, vulgar sights?"

"N-NO!" She straightaway replied, still blushing. "What's it to ya? SISTA!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed, "Anna, just read, please"

_**"Oh Jack! You are so so so sexy!" complimented Elsa. "Thanks babe, so are you" he replied. "But you would look even sexier if you took all this ugly clothing off"**_

Elsa quickly got offended at that statement, "HEY! I LOVE MY DRESS!"

"Um Elsa, I think he was talking about the other dress you were wearing when you were crowned queen"

"Oh" Said Elsa relieved.

_**He slipped all her clothing off, showing olny her knockers.**_

"Gosh! What with all this slang that we've never ever heard of?" asked Anna, slightly annoyed.

"I Know right?" Agreed Elsa. "Just say breasts! is that really a hard word to spell?And they spelled the word only wrong"

"Wow, this person must have terrible grammar" stated Anna.

"You don't say Anna?" Elsa responded back sarcastically, smirking.

Anna giggled and shrugged.

_**His mouth was gaping so long that drool almost watered out of it. "like them Jack? They've been waiting you" whispered Elsa seductively. **_

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, this is so embarrassing for us to read this" said Elsa, her face turning bright red. Anna's face turned bright red as well, "And this is making me feel kinda uncomfortable a little bit"

"What do you mean kinda and only a little bit?" asked Elsa suspiciously.

Anna spread a wide yet nervous grin on her face, "Oh... uh, well, it's not what... hehe! Hey! Why are we still talking? hehe!"

_**"Oh I know they have" responded back Jack.**_

"Hey! That rhymes!" said Anna, chuckling. "Back, Jack! Get it?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Alright, I'll stop" Anna looked at the next sentence and cupped her hands over her mouth, blushing. "Um Elsa? Do I have to read this?"

"Sadly Anna, Yes. Yes you do. No matter how disturbing and cringeworthy it is"

"Oh man!" Anna whined. "Why did you have to drag me into this?!"

"Actually Anna, I Didn't. You kept asking me and I finally said yes, so you kinda brought yourself into this"

Anna slapped a hand across her forehead dumbfoundly, "stupid! stupid! stupid!" she mumbled to herself.

"Okay, Maaaybe I should read the rest" said Elsa.

_**Not too long, Jack**_-

Elsa cringed but knew she couldn't let her viewers down.

_**Jack's mouth fell on her right on her breast **_-

"Oh my god!" Elsa covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh I Can't do this but I have to!" She slightly sobbed.

Anna sighed heavily, "This is going to take a while"

After a few minutes went by and they were almost finished the intimate scene between Frost and Elsa.

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" yelled Anna.

"YOU HAVE TO ANNA! IT'S THE RULE OF THE INTERNET!"

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA!" Anna whined.

"YEEES! DO IT!"

"NOOOO!"

"YEEEEES!"

"NO NO NOOOO!"

Just then, Kristoff opened the door. "Is everything alright in here?"

The two sisters were just sitting there smiling, as if nothing was going on.

"Oh yes! We're fine, Kristoff" said Anna with a fake wide and creepy smile. Which creeped Kristoff out.

"Are you sure? Because I heard yelling-"

"NOW YA DIDN'T!" Yelled Anna as she slammed the door in Kristoff's face. "PHEW! Glad he's gone! Now where were we?"

"We were just about to finish this story and LOOK! We're almost done" said Elsa, chuckling nervously.

Anna chuckled nervously also. Soon after, both of the sister's eyes were twitching.

"You... wanna go next again, Anna?"

"No, I Think you should?"

"Oh, uh okay" Elsa gulped nervously followed by a simple small creepy giggle.

_**The two screamed in lust and Jack was about to lose it.**_

"Oh my god" Whispered Elsa, disgusted.

_**"E-ELSA!" Jack yelled her name.**_

"Well no DUH! Sherlock!" Said Anna sarcastically. "He obviously just did"

Elsa shook her head and continued reading.

_**"I'M GOING TO TO TO TO TO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" He shouted as he finally reached his breakpoint. Elsa has screamed too. **_

_**Jack fell on top of Elsa, tired. Breathing hard trying to catch their breathe.**_

"Um Don't cha BREATH?!" yelled Elsa.

"Wow this person really needs to check their spelling"

"THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!"

_**Jack rolled off of Elsa and layed beside, taking a cigarette and smoking it. "Wow Jack! That was... amazing" **_

_**"I Know" said Jack, smirking sexily. "Wait! Who do you think is going to find out about this?"**_

_**"Oh, I'll make sure nobody will find out" Responded Elsa with a seductive smile. **_

_**"How do you know that?"**_

_**"Jack, I Just do alright. So... ready for... round two?" **_

_**Jack quickly twisted the cigarette, burning it down, smirking after hearing what she had just asked, "Oh you know it!" **_

_**Elsa giggled as the Frost climbed on top of her. Little did they know that a certain brunette girl was inside the closet peeking through the tiny hole of the door holding her nose which was bleeding, meaning she was turned on by this, "Oh, I Hope Elsa doesn't find out that I've been spying on her and Jack having sex because this really turns me on" **_

_**THE END.**_

FINALLY! They were done. After all going through all the bad grammar and bad spelling and such, and most of all, THE MOST CRAZIEST, WILDEST, MOST UNCOMFORTABLE HANKY PANKY SCENE BETWEEN JACK AND ELSA! But all the sister could do was sit there in silence, staring blankly into space, they couldn't blink. They slowly turned their heads towards each other.

"Uhhhh?" said Anna.

"Well Anna, since you seem like you have A LOT to say, so why don't you say your opinion about this _lovely and charming _story"

"Oh I Have ALOT to say about it! Alright here goes... WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD DID I JUST READ?! I MEAN! COME ON!? DON'T YOU THINK THE GUARDS WOULD HERE THEIR SCREAMING?! HUH?! EVER THINK ABOUT THAT?! And Oh! About the ending, it. Was. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! S.T.U.P.I.D STUPID! OH MY GOD! WHY WOULD I BE IN THE CLOSET WATCHING AND LISTENING TO THIS AND GET TURNED ON BY IT?! THAT'S LIKE EWWWWW GROSS!" Anna finished screaming on the top of her lungs, trying to catch her breath. Elsa comforted her by patting her back.

"Shhh Shhh Shhhh! Calm down sis, Calm down. Now I have a lot to say about it myself and all I Have to say is WHAT IN THE HECK DID I JUST READ?! OKAY! JUST SO YOU KNOW, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT OKAY? BUDDY? IF YOU THINK I'M JUST A HORNY CLASSLESS WOMAN, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! Oh Now It's going to take FOREVER to forget about this!"

"Now you know what I go through" said a strange female voice.

They turned to the window and saw a woman with blue eyes, with glasses, dirty blonde hair, wearing a white blouse with a black business jacket.

"AH!" Screamed the sisters.

"Who are you?!" exclaimed Anna. "Wait! I Think I seen you somewhere. Aren't you the-"

"YES! I'm the fanfic critic, I Read it, you listen" she said.

The two sisters looked at each other.

"I Read bad fanfics and I put it online"

Anna's blue eyes got wider, she recognized her now. Anna would know because she was on the internet more than anyone else.

"OH! NOW I KNOW YOU! HI! I'M ANNA! CAN I GET YOUR-"

"Sorry I'd love to but I gotta go!"

"BUT-"

"SEE YA!" She last said as she flew away laughing like a crazed maniac.

Leaving Anna disappointed.

"Oh it's alright Anna, I'm sure you'll get her autograph next time" Elsa smiled.

All of a sudden, they heard giggling, it was coming from their closet.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Anna, hearing the giggling.

"Yeah, I Think it's coming from the closet"

They both looked and turned around at the closet. They got up and walked slowly near the door. Elsa prepared her ice powers, getting ready to attack the eavesdropping creep.

"Okay, on three!" Elsa alerted. One, two-"

"THREE!" Anna finished.

They opened the door and to their shock, it wasn't an eavesdropping creep but a young eavesdropping creep! Hiding in their closet!

**A/N: HAHA! I Think you all know who that eavesdropping creep is ;) oh and I Hoped you liked the cameo of the fanfic critic, I watch her reviews on YouTube all the time and she's freakin' hilarious! LMFAO! XD Anyways, I Hope you got a laugh out of this chapter, if not, I hope you enjoyed it ^_^ By the way, the next chapter will be the last chapter, which will be kind of short lol I Had fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it! I Will update sometime next week because this weekend i'm busy with homework x3 YUCK! lol see ya guys later! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys but this is the LAST chapter of the story MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :3 Kill me later! but I Think you guys are in for a surprise LOL Alright let me stop, Enjoy this last chappy! :3**

"Huh? What the- WHO ARE YOU?!" Elsa demanded to know. After reading a distasteful and very badly written fan fiction, Anna and Elsa has found someone giggling in their closet.

"Oh uh, I Can explain?" He said. It was a young boy who looked to be about seventeen or sixteen. He had snow white hair, ocean blue eyes, pale white skin, brown pants, blue hoodie and was wearing no shoes.

"I'm Jack Frost"

"JACK FROST?" Anna and Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked at each other, then looked back at him.

Elsa started to blush but not because she thought he was cute, it was because of young he looked and that somewhat embarrassed her. Now she really wondered why people shipped him with her. _"Geez! This is really making feel weird inside, I mean, THAT'S JACK FROST?! I thought he would be that creepy snowman. I mean, the thought of me and HIM together?! He looks young enough to be my little brother….. And I Don't have a little brother"_

"YOU'RE JACK FROST?!" Exclaimed Anna.

"Um Yeah? Why?"

Anna suddenly got all hearty eyed (meaning she had hearts in her eyes). "OH MY GOODNESS! YOU ARE SO SO SOOOOOO CUTE!"

Jack smirked and flipped his hair, "Why thank you, I Can say the same for you too"

Anna squealed like a fan girl, fanning herself to keep herself from fainting. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Alright enough of this! Snap out of it Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, making Anna snap out of her fan girl-ness.

"Look here, JACK FROST! Or whatever your name is, What are doing here in OUR closet?! HUH? Answer that us that!"

"Well… Um… I… well….. you see…. Uh…. Um… I-" he stammered.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Demanded the sisters.

"I LISTENED TO YOUR WHOLE REVIEW!" He admitted by yelling.

"Huh? But what? How? Did?" Elsa looked at him confused. Then she noticed he was sitting on something , like he was hiding it.

"What?"

"What's that you're sitting on?" She asked.

Jack shifted his eyes back and forth nervously, chuckling nervously. "I Don't know what you're talking about"

"OH MY GOD JACK IT'S A BIG HAIRY SPIDER!" Anna warned him, but there was no spider, she just did that to make him move.

Jack screamed like a girl and jumped up off the floor, revealing the thing he has been hiding was a laptop.

"Frost? What are you doing with a laptop?" Asked Elsa suspiciously.

Just as Elsa was about to pick it up, Jack was about to stop her," NO WAIT! DON'T OPEN THAT!" but Anna held him back with her strong strength that not even Jack knew that she had.

Elsa opened up the laptop and there was a page to his documents. The puzzled Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as she read the document further and then she realized….. IT WAS THE SAME FANFICTION THAT HER AND ANNA READ!

She gasped and dropped the laptop, turning to him with a concerned look on her face.

"IT WAS YOU WHO WROTE THIS MONSTROSITY?!" She yelled, demanding an answer from him.

Anna then have let Jack go and Jack then started to shed tears, but not from sadness but he was laughing but he covered it up with fake sobbing. Elsa rolled her eyes at Jack's fake sobbing because she knew he was faking it, nope! No way that she was falling for his crocodile tears, no way in hell she wasn't! not even a little bit.

"Y-Yes... I Did... B-But... It... it... it... w-was-"

"I KNEW IT!" exclaimed Elsa, pointing her finger at him; cutting Jack off.

"SHAME ON YOU, PERVERT! SHAME ON YOU!" scolded Anna, doing the shame-shame finger gesture but rubbing her index fingers together at Jack.

"B...But i..it wasn't my idea to post it a-an-an-an... and send it to you!" he said through fake sobs.

Anna and Elsa rose an eyebrow again. If Jack wrote it and wasn't even thinking about posting and sending it to her? then who did? it didn't really make any sense.

"Okay? But If you didn't send it but- WAIT! You think i'm a baddie?"

"Huh? What do ya mean?" said Jack in a fake confused manner, trying to hold back his laughter as hard as he could.

"What do you mean, What do you mean? You know what I'm talking about: Oh and by the way Elsa, I Think you are a baddie" She said in a mocking love-struck tone.

Jack was holding it back but it resulted in a loud snickering while covering his mouth, blushing and giggling like a schoolgirl. "I... I Didn't write that side note! honest!"

"Then who did? Who did tell you to send all this to me?" Asked Elsa.

"I Did!" said a male voice. Everyone turned around and saw it was a strange man standing near their own window, He was quite handsome, He had long black slicked back hair that reached his shoulders, a Green and Gold outfit, and ocean blue eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" asked Elsa and Anna, startled.

"I Am Loki! Loki of Asgard!" He said arrogantly and loudly.

Anna and Elsa looked at him unimpressed.

"IT WAS HIM! HE MADE ME POST IT!" Jack accused.

Loki laughed, "Yes it was me!"

"You said she would love it!" exclaimed Jack.

Loki laughed again, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Are you really that naive? I LIED! L.I.E.D! LIED! What me to spell that out for you again?"

Jack growled.

Elsa blushed a little and slowly walked up to him, "So, you think i'm a 'baddie' ?"

"Of course my dear, It mean... stunningly gorgeous" he smiled. He took Elsa's hand and kissed it. Anna silently gagged and Jack clenched his fists in jealousy. Loki gave him the side eye and smirked at him mischievously.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Jack charged at Loki and began strangling him, Homer Simpson style.

"HEY STOP FIGHTING! THAT'S NOT NICE FOR HANDSOME PEOPLE TO STRANGER OTHER HANDSOME PEOPLE!" Yelled Anna.

Elsa rolled her eyes and stopped the fight by yelling, "STOOOOP IN THE NAME OF ARRENDALE!"

The two stopped fighting and looked at Elsa, Jack let go of Loki's neck, much to Loki's relief.

"Well, I loved to stay and chat but I Have to go" Said Loki.

"HEY WAIT! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET-"

Out of nowhere, Loki kissed Elsa on the lips. Anna and Jack's jaws dropped on the ground in shock.

He stopped kissing her and he looked straight into her eyes, Elsa blushed.

"Now what were you saying, Your majesty?"

Elsa smiled, "You're off the hook!" she immediately said.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Anna and Jack.

"Thank you your majesty" He smirked at her before disappearing before their very eyes.

"You're welcome" said Elsa, Just standing there and blushing. It was obvious that she had developed a crush on him even though they just met. She began to giggle like a schoolgirl.

Jack attempted to tip toe away to the window but was caught in Anna's grip. "Oh no you don't! You're in BIG trouble mister" She said as she wagged her finger at him.

Elsa snapped out of it and got her head out of the clouds, turning around and walking up to Jack with a serious look on her face.

"As for you Frost... If this ever happens again... I Will set my army of giant snowmen on you, understand? and THEY WON'T be nice! Understand?" She warned him in a polite way.

"Yes, Elsa" He said with a slight intimidated tone.

"Good, I Am glad we have an understanding. Anna you may let him go now"

"Awww right now? But he's so cute and fluffy THAT I'M GONNA DIE!" She rubbed against his soft furry white hair.

"NOW ANNA! Please?"

Anna whimpered and let him out of her grip.

"Oh Thank you Els- I Mean, Your majesty"

Elsa just stood there and looked at him, blinking. "Just please go. Before I change my mind"

Jack shrugged and grabbed his laptop, heading out of the window, flying into sky to God knows where. "Hmmmm, I Wonder why she let me off the hook so quickly. Oh yeah, she likes me! she won't admit it" he said to himself, smirking in a cocky manner.

"HEY WAIT! YOU FORGOT MY NUMBER! CALL ME!" Anna yelled out the window, But he couldn't hear her because he was so far into the sky.

Elsa rested her hand on Anna's shoulder, "Anna, please don't try to date him, he might be a bad influence on you"

Anna looked at Elsa offended, "NUH UH! I-"

Just in, there was a 'You got got mail' sound on the computer. They ran to the computer and saw that they had a new message. Elsa clicked on it and it opened, saying _Hello Queen Elsa, I Want you to review this story about you and Anna, it's called, Sister loving sisters. I Hope you enjoy this story and tell me what you think of it. Sincerely, Artie the writer ;)_

Elsa sighed in relief, "Finally! A nice and cute fanfic!" She clicked on the link and read the summary first, _Anna and Elsa love each other in EVERY single way! and they want to show it to each other in many ways, including a VERY loving way if you know what i mean._

"Okay, this story is... RATED M?! It's English... It's Elsa and Anna... it's ROMANCE?!"

Elsa and Anna looked at each other disgusted and shocked, knowing what the fanfic was going to be about.

"Alright! we're done here!" said Elsa.

"Yeah you're right" Anna agreed, chuckled nervously.

"HEY GUYS! Whatcha reading?" A Small snowman appeared from in front of them where the computer was.

"AH! OLAF!" They both exclaimed, startled by his sudden appearance.

He started to read some of the fanfic where Anna and Elsa were 'doing it', His eyes to widened in shock.

"Um Guuuys? This isn't a-"

Anna picked up immediately, "Come on Elsa! We have better and important things to do"

Elsa nodded quickly and agreed, "Yeah You're right!"

They both ran out of the room but forgot to close the door.

"Hey guys can I use the computer?" asked Kristoff, but they ran past him not responding to him. He shrugged and went on the computer but before he could search for something, he noticed that there was a fanfiction that the sisters forgot to close.

"The love between two sisters? Hmmm" He shrugged and began to read, he got to the intimate part between Anna and Elsa and cringed and gagged in disgust. 'EW EW EWWWWW! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! THAT IS JUST SICK AND WRONG, MAN! I'm closing this out NOW!" He clicked out of the disgusting fanfic and ran out of the room, slamming and running to the bathroom to... Let it all out.

**A/N: Poor Kristoff! XD HAHAHAHAHAHA! Bet you weren't expecting Loki and Jack to guest start huh? XP You didn't XD Anyways, This was really fun to write and I enjoyed it :) poor Anna and Elsa, They just seem to can't catch a break XD**

**Anna: I Still wanted to hold Jack some more! HMPH!**

**Me: Don't worry Anna, I'm sure you'll get to again next time X3**

**Anna: *gasps* REALLY?! :D *fangirls***

**Kristoff: Hey! What about me?**

**Anna: OH! O_O Hi Kristoff *giggles nervously***

**Elsa: Anna, what did we just discuss?**

**Anna: No fangirling about Jack**

**Elsa: And?**

**Anna: No fangirling about other guys in front of Kristoff, only behind his back**

**Elsa: Good :)**

**Kristoff: Yeah- wait what?! O_O**

**Anna: But Elsa! You sound kind of hypocritical. I mean, you were just swooning over Loki-**

**Elsa: NO I WASN'T! *blushes* O_O**

**Anna: Alright! Alright! Sheesh!**

**Loki: Hello again my dear ;)**

**Anna: Um Hi?**

**Loki: NOT YOU, You irrelevant quim! Elsa!**

**Anna: *GASPS* HOW DARE YOU-**

**Kristoff: *holds her back* It's not Worth it Anna, it's not worth it.**

**Elsa: *blushes* Hi**

**Loki: I Got to say you look quite more beautiful than usual :)**

**Elsa: *laughs goofily* *faints***

**Loki: Oh my O_O Looks like I over did it**

**Anna and Kristoff: O_O**

**LMAO! Oh you guys! XD how I Love you all so much! I Hope you all enjoyed this last, entertaining chapter as you can. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time :D**


End file.
